"The Age of Cataclysms" (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "The Age of Cataclysms". It is a chronicle of history as told by the Sage of Ages. Forward: This volume is a copy of one the more recent tomes within our library. This was a chronicle of the several times the Sage of Ages spoke to us of his infinite knowledge. It is only now that we can understand what his visions can teach us. The Sage of Ages, or Sages as the case may be, has observed Norrath for time immemorial. This story is a glimpse into just one of the many viewpoints of unrecorded history. As the Age of Cataclysms came, the Dragons would watch as their world would change drastically. Their jewel, their present from the great Mother, was being ripped apart before their very eyes. The gods had come and gone, and in their wake devastation followed. Having followed the great wars of the lesser races for much of the last Age, they were not convinced that the heroes were stable enough to use as tools. This is because they did not understand that the lessers were as important as those that were not draconic. This is something the Dragons would come to know in time. For the time being, they would continue observing from a far as the world broke apart. The turbulence of the seas was what began to alarm them at first. They could tell this was something greater than they were capable of. With the absence of the gods, they could not blame it on divine interference. But what it was, they could not say. When the rumblings beneath the earth began, they asked all of their agents within Sub-Tunaria if there was a cause that was simply mundane. Not hearing an answer from their eyes and ears, they became alarmed. Ultimately, one of the Ring spoke first. One spoke the name of the Exiled Ones. During the Age of Turmoil, the invading heroes would undo all that the Ring of old had seeked to contain. The blatant disregard toward the Laws on part of the King of Fire and the Queen of Ice is what was contained within the deepest tomb. When it was released, destruction unlike anything the Dragons had seen in any Age was wreaked across the land. Perhaps Nagafen and Vox had been freed from their prison after all these Ages. The Ring convened as it had done so in the past. One group wanted to move their prison to their homeland to watch over them. One group wanted to seal their prisons forever. And one individual suggested the using of the Drakota. After many ages, they gave in and allowed the Drakota to be used once again. The Truthspeaker, the Dragon who was in control of the Drakota, traveled to the prison of the King of Fire and saw that the worst come to pass. The destruction of the world was being caused by the joining of the two. At once, he took his faithful Drakota to the ice prison that entombed Vox. His worst fears were true, for within the Ice Queen's prison was the Fire King. The Truthspeaker waited for the Fire King to leave, knowing that he could not suffer the freezing temperatures of the prison for too long. As Nagafen left, the Truthspeaker unleashed the Drakota upon Vox. Where the Destroyer of past ages was seduced by the foolish lies of the fiends and failed, the Truthspeaker was successful. Vox was destroyed. Not letting the victory pass, the Truthspeaker assaulted the King of Fire before he could reach the safety of his lair - his former prison. The Truthspeaker would suffer only half a victory during this age, for the King of Fire had drawn from powers not his own to defeat the Drakota. The Age would end, but the Truthspeaker would vow that in the next Age, the bane of the Ring would cease once and for all. Credits